Naturally
by 60BrokenHearts
Summary: And it takes my breath away What you do, so naturally. Songfic RosexScorpius


_**How you choose to express yourself  
It's all your own and I can tell  
It comes naturally, it comes naturally **_

Rose Weasley sat in the Ravenclaw seats watching the Quidditch game between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Her eyes were glued to one particular player for the Slytherin team, Scorpius Malfoy. He was an amazing flyer, which he had to be because he was the Seeker. He was a natural just like her Uncle Harry had been. He was a completely natural flyer, she thought as he shot toward the ground and pulled up just short of the muddy Quidditch Pitch. He held the golden snitch in his hands.

_**You follow what you feel inside  
its intuitive, you don't have to try  
It comes naturally, mmmm it comes naturally **_

One day, when Rose came across Scorpius in the library, she asked him how he did it. How was he so good at Quidditch? And he told her that he followed what he felt inside. It was just an automatic instinct; his father had been a seeker too. Plus, it came naturally. But she already knew that.

_**And it takes my breath away  
What you do, so naturally **_

"Hey, Rose! You wanna come watch practice?" her boyfriend, Mitchell Davies, called to her from where he stood in the Entrance Hall. "Sure," she replied. When they got down to the Quidditch Pitch, she saw that the Slytherins were there too. "We're gonna do a practice match against the slime balls. You don't mind, right?" Mitchell asked her. "It's alright, but I don't want you to get hurt before the match, you know?" She smiled and kissed her cheek before running over to his team and their opposition.

The practice game started and she saw Scorpius swooping around and doing loops in the air as if he was trying to impress someone. She glanced at the Slytherin seats and saw Claire Zabini cheering Scorpius on. He winked at his fellow housemate and continued searching for the little golden, flying sphere. He gracefully swooped and soared around the pitch and when he beat Lysander Scamander to the Snitch, he took her breath away with the dazzling grin he threw her way. Afterwards, when he strode by her, he muttered one word: naturally.

_**You are the thunder and I am the lightening  
And I love the way you know who you are  
And to me it's exciting When you know it's meant to be**_

A few days later, they start an argument in the middle of the Charms corridor, something that happens regularly. Rose is the one who lashed out first (as always), and then Scorpius countered. Together they are lightning and thunder. The crowd drifted away after a bit, bored with the same-old, same-old: Rose saying how Scorpius is just like his father; he's a rude, arrogant bastard. And Scorpius shouts back that she's a nosy, know-it-all, bookworm, just like her mother. Rose loves these fights, it just goes to show that they each no exactly who they are, she finds it exciting as her blood pounds through her veins, in the fury that he causes. They were meant to be worst enemies from their very first sight of each other._****_

Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
Bay bay baby  


When they are standing near each other it comes naturally to fight or argue or prove themselves. They can't help it.

_**You have a way of moving me  
A force of nature, your energy  
It comes naturally (You know it does)  
It comes naturally  
Mmmm yeah **_

Weeks pass and Rose doesn't see Scorpius except for a few glimpses in the corridors between classes and the Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin match. But finally, one night, she runs into him as she sneaks down to the Kitchens, to visit the house elves that her mother so desperately wanted to set free. They literally ran into each other. With a lot of "Ow"'s "Watch where you're going"'s and "Move out of the way"'s.

Rose didn't really want to move but she couldn't compete with his powerful, molten silver gaze. She stood up (not gracefully one bit) and stepped out of his way. Scorpius just stared at her the whole while. He was definitely powerful, that she understood, but he had practically moved her out of his way with his eyes.

"How do you do that?" she asked him. "You literally made me move without touching me," He just grinned at her. "It's just like what I told you a few weeks ago, Rose. It comes to me instinctually." Her worst enemy/obsession smirked._****_

And it takes my breath away (Everytime)  
What you do, so naturally 

She stared at the back of his head as he retreated toward the Kitchens. Every single time she saw him, he took her breath away; swept it right out of her lungs. He was a prat. A big, slimy... slime ball! He did it like it was in his DNA to annoy the crap right out of her. So, she decided, it was also in her genetic material to annoy him equally. Thus, she stood and calmly walked after him._****_

You are the thunder and I am the lightening  
And I love the way you know who you are  
And to me it's exciting  
When you know it's meant to be

Instead of going to the Kitchens as she had expected, Scorpius Malfoy crept out of the front doors of the school, right out into the depth of the inky night. The night sky had only been made darker by the rain clouds that threatened to pour down at any second."Scorpius!" she cried. A bright, white bolt of lightning shot across the sky and it started sprinkling. "What are you doing? Where are you going? You're going to get in trouble and be kicked off of the Quidditch team!" "What do you care?" he shouted back, thunder rumbled loudly and the rain began coming down heavily. "I'm your worst enemy! You would be happy about that, wouldn't you?"

"No! You're the best Seeker I've ever seen!" Rose Weasley explained when she stood right in front of the sopping wet Slytherin. For the first time, she noticed that he was wearing a white t-shirt that was now see-through. The red-headed Gryffindor noticed his well-defined muscles underneath it. "Scorpius Malfoy, you aren't my worst enemy! You're my best friend, I would never wish for you to be taken away from what you love most."

He took a step closer to her. "Rose, I love you most, and nothing will be able to take me away from you," he said, weaving his fingers through her soaked, vibrantly beautiful, red hair. "You always act like I'm your foe and you always seem like you're trying to beat me." "Yes, to impress you, Malfoy." Her hands were winding around his neck. She smiled and he bent down to press his lips against hers. _They _had always been meant to be a couple, not rivals.

_**Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
Bay bay baby **_

_**When we collide, sparks fly  
When you look in my eyes, it takes my breath away**_

(You are)  
You are the thunder and I am the lightening  
And I love the way you know who you are  
And to me it's exciting  
When you know it's meant to be  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby

Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
Bay bay baby

(Naturally)  
Naturally x5  
Bay bay baby

(Naturally)  
Naturally x5  
Everything comes naturally bay bay baby


End file.
